Worldly Destiny
by Drachegirl14
Summary: She couldn't remember anything from the time she'd awoken on the Sacean Plains. What she could remember, however, was that her destiny was to help bring peace back to Elibe. Now, her story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Drachegirl14: Welcome everyone, to my first Fire Emblem fandom story! I know there are many Tactician stories out there, but I am attempting to make my Tactician a bit different from others. Please be sure to let me know how I'm doing in reviews!**

**Summary: She couldn't remember anything from the time she'd awoken on the Sacean Plains. What she could remember, however, was that her destiny was to help bring peace back to Elibe. Now, her story begins.**

**Rating: For this chapter, it's T. For the whole story, it's M.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own or make profit off of any of the Fire Emblem characters, battles, dialogue, etc. The only thing I own is Hiari, who is a character of my own design (though the Tactician role isn't, so I don't own that part of her).**

* * *

><p>The heat was so intense.<p>

_Where am I?_

The sun was blazing in the brilliant blue sky above, not a cloud in sight. Around the horizon, she could see the hills that dotted the landscape and the trees that grew scattered everywhere. Else wise, it appeared to be a sea of ankle-length rich green grass that rippled with the warm breeze racing across the wide open plains. She couldn't hear much outside of the occasional call of a few birds and the rush of the wind against her ears, and her sense of smell could only tell her about the lush vegetation beneath her feet.

Her mind was hazy and not all there at this point – her body screamed for rest and water, and honestly, she wasn't sure if those pains in her muscles and bones were entirely from just walking.

The weight of her clothing suddenly caught her off guard, and looking down she found that she was clothed in heavy green garments which were drenched in sweat, and much too thick to be wearing in the unbearable heat beating down upon her. They were ostentiously ornate, something she automatically didn't like, and their weight made it difficult to breathe properly. She had the distinctive thought that she shouldn't be wearing such garments, that they were alien to her, but she pushed that thought aside and determined it might be a good idea to move in hopes of finding someone that could assist her.

Her vision began to swim as she wandered without direction across this vast plain, and her face was burning from the sun's rays that seemed determined to burn her to a crisp. Still, she forged on, but after a few more moments of staggering and forcing one foot in front of the other, her body began to respond to what it had been telling her from the beginning.

Her knees buckled as she took her last step and she collapsed, her breath escaping in a sudden burst as she hit the unforgiving ground. Darkness encroached along the edge of her line of sight, and it grew until she sank, mercifully, into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She was caught somewhere, in a dream she didn't understand. A gentle female voice spoke softly to her, encouraging her to sleep and be well, because her journey would only just begin, and that she would be needed to help save Elibe.<p>

"Do not fear young one, as I know you have your own abilities. I bless you and I will watch over you, and though your journey shall be difficult, I have the utmost faith in you, whom completed the task I have set."

These cryptic words, along with a gentle embrace that allowed a wave of cool energy to sweep through her warm body and did much to comfort and relax her.

"Be well, Tactician. Your destiny begins upon your awakening."

* * *

><p>Slowly, she cracked her eyes open. Her eyes were met with the sight of a beige cloth stretched high above her head, and she immediately noted that she was out of the harsh light of the sun, because the illumination of this area was much softer and gentler on her eyes. She had to admit she felt much cooler and lighter, and her skin no longer was burning the way it had been earlier. She shifted and took note that she was under light sheets, clearly something usable in this heat, and they smelled faintly of a gentle blend of herbs. Slowly, she began to sit up, finding that although she was feeling much better, it was still somewhat of a struggle to move.<p>

"Are you awake?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

Walking into the room was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The girl had long green-blue hair, beautiful clear blue eyes and possessed a slim figure with a modest chest size. She wore a blue tunic with some yellow accent along the seams, and it was belted at her waist with a red belt. Then, the tunic opened at the sides, and it was clear the clothing was practical for movement as it was for drawing attention to the girl's natural beauty. Moreover, she believed the unknown girl to be a fighter of some sort – although it was rough, there was a hint of smooth grace to her movements, as though her center of gravity was balanced perfectly in any stance.

She cleared her throat roughly and attempted to speak, but was unable to do so as her throat immediately protested any speaking action. Smiling sheepishly at the girl's warmth and offer of water, she took a sip and then almost desperately began to drink it down, which resulted in a coughing fit.

"Easy!" The girl said, patting her on the back and waiting for her coughing to subside. "Sip it slowly."

She nodded and began to sip a bit slower. Once her throat appeared to be appeased, she spoke, "Thank you. May I assume you rescued me?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." Lyn sat down on the bed, next to her blanketed feet.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I feel much better, honestly."

"Forgive me for being so bold, but who are you? Can you remember you name?" Lyn asked, brushing a few errant strands of green hair out of her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she fought to get past the strangest sense of déjà vu and instead said, "Hiari. My name is Hiari."

"Hiari," Lyn murmured, tasting the name. "What an odd-sounding name."

Hiari frowned slightly. "It is?" She didn't know quite why Lyn's opinion mattered, but if her name was odd . . . the last thing she wanted to do was gather attention from her name.

Lyn laughed, and Hiari grinned. She liked the sound of laughter; she was glad she had indirectly made Lyn laugh, "Pay me no mind Hiari. It's a good name."

"Thank you," Hiari said, the grin not leaving her face.

"I saw by your attire that you are a traveler," Lyn noted, waving her hand at the thick garments that were currently hanging over a wooden pole. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Hiari opened her mouth to reply when a large crashing noise was heard outside.

Lyn looked at the door of the tent. "What was that noise?" She rose from the bed and approached the door. "I'll go see what's happening. Hiari, wait here for me."

Hiari nodded once, in the affirmative, watching as Lyn slipped through the tent's openings rather easily. Suddenly feeling nervous in the silence, she was hit with a heavy amount of déjà vu once more; why did she appear to know this situation?

Somehow, she knew Lyn would need her help after they figured out what was going on. Moreover, she knew Lyn would need her assistance in a battle of some sort; she would need to be guided through whatever was coming . . .

But how did she know this?

Hiari was broken from her thoughts when Lyn returned, her face set in a grim mask as her voice conveyed her surprise and fear, "Bandits, probably from the Bern mountains. I think they may be planning to raid the local villages . . . Hiari, I have to stop them!"

Hiari slowly disentangled herself from the sheets, noting that Lyn had instead dressed her in a lightweight green tunic similar to hers, with the same yellow accents and yellow leggings under hers as opposed to Lyn's blue ones. Her belt was yellow, and she quickly grabbed her thick dark green cape. "How many are there?"

"Only a few – if that's all of them I should be able to take them on myself," Lyn murmured, buckling a sword around her waist. Looking up, she frowned at HIari's obvious intentions to go with her, "You'll be safe here Hiari."

"Not a chance Lyn," Hiari responded, pulling long shoulder-blade length brown strands of hair out of her face and somehow managing to tie it back completely. "I'm coming to help; it's the least I can do to repay your kindness to me."

"You want to help?" Lyn asked, "Well, can you use a weapon?"

"No, nor can I use magic," Hiari answered. "However, I am training in the way of strategies and tactics; allow me to assist you in this way."

"A strategist by trade? An odd profession, especially for a woman . . . but very well. We shall go together." Lyn consented and Hiari joined her, pushing aside the tent flaps and emerging into the sunshine.

The first thing Hiari's eyes noticed was the clump of thick trees next to the tent, where she immediately headed to. Lyn followed, understanding how the forest could give them some cover. Hiari reached the edge of the trees and peered through the branches, spotting one bandit in the fields and one standing at the entrance to another tent. Hiari bit back the bile she felt rising in her throat at the bandits' obvious enjoyment of destruction and instead turned to Lyn. "You'll need to be close to the bandit in order to attack. Your sword is a bit lighter and more accurate than his axe – you've got the advantage. I'll direct you."

Lyn nodded, "I will need your advice. Guide me, Hiari."

Hiari studied the field, and pointed straight out. "Straight out from me, as far as you can, moving quickly."

Lyn nodded once and began to move. Unfortunately, her emergence from the shadowy protective boughs caught one bandit's attention; the one who stood in the field turned an ugly face onto her and moved in her direction. Lyn froze for a moment, not expecting to be spotted when she had been.

The bandit lumbered closer, his axe in his hand, but when he caught sight of Lyn's hand on her sword hilt, it was his turn to hesitate.

Lyn took advantage of this and dashed in close, striking at his chest with her sword. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated her attack and only grazed him, getting struck in the shoulder with the sharp side of the axe. She cried out in pain and managed to hit the brigand again, this time striking him across the stomach.

"Lyn!" Hiari cried, moving from her place in the trees before she could think about it. Luckily, the brigand hadn't heard her and struck Lyn again, across her side. Lyn's voice once more rang over the plains, but she managed to hold it together long enough to run the bandit through, her iron sword piercing his throat. With a last gargle of disbelief, the bandit fell to the ground, dead.

Lyn removed her blade and wiped it clean on the grass as Hiari approached her, worrying. "Oh Lyn, I'm sorry! I didn't expect him to sight you that quickly . . ."

"It is alright – I have my victory, and he will no longer pillage," Lyn replied, her voice faltering slightly as she moved to re-sheathe her blade. The wound was visible on her side, and Hiari gasped when she saw it was much deeper than she had originally thought.

"Lyn! This looks bad . . . I have no knowledge of the healing arts," Hiari whimpered, her eyes glued to Lyn's injured form.

"I have a vulnerary in my pack – if you put some on my wound, it will heal, and we can turn our sights onto the leader," Lyn said, indicating her satchel at her waist.

Hiari opened the small pouch and pulled out a small brown bottle with a thick white salve inside it. She carefully uncorked the bottle and allowed her fingers to dip inside the opening. The thick white paste made her skin tingle slightly and she quickly administered the healing medicine to all of her wounds. After closing the bottle and replacing it, Hiari was relieved to see Lyn's wounds closing on their own, and soon only pale skin indicated where her wounds had once been. "There. Does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Lyn smiled and the two of them looked at the bandit who still remained in the door of the round hut. Her smile faded and she glared at him, her loathing present in her hard eyes. "All that remains is the leader by the ger . . ."

"The what?"

"The hut over there. Many nomads live in them," Lyn explained. "Hiari, guide me closer so I may attack."

The journeyman tactician eyed the terrain around the hut. "You can't get to his left or his right – the ground has a slight slope up against the walls, and the roundness of the hut will impede you in combat . . ." She hesitated, then said, "Right in front of him. Face him head on, Lyn."

The Sacaen swordswoman nodded and took off, racing across the field and making Hiari smile, for even despite their battle, Lyn looked perfectly at home here among the grasses of the Sacae plains.

The bandit snorted as she got close, "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Lyn didn't reply; she simply drew her blade and attacked the bandit, her two hits dealing seemingly minimal damage while his counterstrike had her staggering backwards, a horrible looking cut down the length of her swordarm.

"He's tough," she managed to say, Hiari's form making its way across the grass despite her inability to fight giving Lyn a needed boost of strength. "It all comes down to this next blow!"

Hiari was within speaking distance now, and she said, "Hiari, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

The bandit took advantage of her momentary distraction to charge and attack. He missed, Lyn somehow managing to twist away at the last second when she heard his footsteps thudding against the ground and she struck first one blow against his arm, then reared back and appeared to vanish. Her blade flashed in the sunlight as she struck a critical blow against this brigand, her blade sliding home through his heart.

She twisted and pulled away, not even bothering to listen to his last words.

Hiari approached her and cautiously hugged her, mindful of the swordswoman's cut. "You are safe Lyn!"

"Yes," Lyn murmured, "And I'm glad you are as well."

"Let's see if we can get this cut fixed up," Hiari said, reaching for Lyn's satchel, and as she applied the paste again to Lyn's cut, she noticed that the Sacaen woman was starring off into space. "Lyn? Are you okay?"

"He was strong, Hiari. Very strong. If I am to survive, I need to be much stronger. Strong enough that no one can defeat me," she said quietly, her gaze moving to lock with Hiari's.

"You'll be able to," Hiari murmured back as the two walked into the hut to ensure the safety of the nomads living inside.

After assuring the other nomads that the bandits had been dispatched, the two left the hut and Lyn smiled. "Let's go home Hiari. We've done well today."

Hiari nodded and agreed, and the two returned to Lyn's tent, both approving of an afternoon and evening of rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hiari was awoken shortly after dawn by Lyn's cheery greeting and the sound of many chirping birds. "Good morning Hiari! Are you awake yet?"<p>

"Good morning Lyn," Hiari replied sleepily, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up and then swung her legs over the side of the bed Lyn was kind enough to let her use.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you," Lyn commented, providing a tray of bread, meat and a cup of fresh spring water.

"It certainly did," Hiari admitted. "Studying tactics from maps and with books is one thing, but the actual battle is another thing entirely." She dug in after thanking Lyn for the meal and for the use of her bed for the night.

"It is no trouble," Lyn said softly. She put down the bread she had been eating, and instead said, "Say, Hiari, there is something I'd like to speak to you about."

"Sure Lyn, what is it?" Hiari also put down her breakfast in order to give her new friend her full attention.

Lyn appeared very nervous, her fingers playing with the sheets on the bed and her eyes trailing down to focus on the sheets. She licked her lips and said, "You seem to have some experience in the ways of war. Would you . . . would you allow me to travel with you?"

Hiari was surprised. "You would like to travel with me?"

"Yes. I feel I can become stronger if I do, and if you were to guide me in battle as we did yesterday, then I know we would be able to keep each other safe," Lyn explained, her eyes drifting up to meet Hiari's hopefully.

"I . . . well I suppose if your parents don't mind," Hiari said gently.

"You want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn asked quietly, a strange look passing over her features. Hiari suddenly had a horrible feeling in her gut; something had happened here and she had stumbled into it . . . and yet . . . she felt she somehow knew exactly what Lyn would say . . .

"My mother and my father . . . they died six months ago," Lyn's voice was hollow sounding, and it appeared she was still in mourning. "My people – the Lorca – they don't . . . I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and . . . they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftan, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and my people are old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman; no one would follow me . . ." Her voice cracked and tears began to slip out of her eyes. "I'm sorry . . . I've just been alone for so long . . ."

Hiari reached up and gently placed a hand on Lyn's shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"No," Lyn whispered, whipping at her eyes. "No more. I will shed no more tears."

There were a few moments of silence as Hiari simply continued to comfort Lyn without words; everything she thought of to say sounded empty and insincere, and so she simply stayed with her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Lyn shook her head slightly, her eyes slightly dryer, and said, "Thank you. I'm better now." She met Hiari's eyes earnestly, a plea visible in their ocean blue depths, "Hiari, I want—I must get stronger. I must become stronger so that I may avenge my father's death!" She stood from the bed, Hiari's hand falling to the covers, and began to pace slightly in front of her. "Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Hiari, please, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Lyn, please, calm down," Hiari said. "Of course I will allow you to travel with me; your intentions are good and we will make a good team, as you stated before. Moreover, I am also tired of being lonely. I would gladly welcome your company on my travels."

"Y-you will?" Her eyes lit up and she grasped both of Hiari's hands in her own. "That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it!" She seemed to shake with excited energy, "You will be my master strategist, and I shall be your peerless warrior!"

Lyn's excitement was infectious and Hiari found herself laughing aloud, "And together, there will be no challenge we cannot face! We can do it!"

"Yes, yes we can!" Lyn agreed, and the two women returned to their breakfast, chattering about their future journey and all the places and strengths they would gain.

Neither woman noticed the presence of a stunning blonde woman just outside the tent. The woman carried a holy tome and a holy stave, and wore all white clothing. Her hair moved in an invisible constant breeze and her eyes were both gentle and caring as well as strong and determined. Her skin glowed with an inhuman luminosity and her smile was radiant, capable of thawing the coldest heart and of bringing the hardest warrior to tears.

"I knew I choose well. You are on your way, young warriors. I will be watching . . ." With that, a breeze ruffled the tree she stood under and caused the sun's rays to dance about the woman, whom seemed to glow brighter and brighter before vanishing all together, leaving behind naught but the tree itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Drachegirl14: Thank you for your kind reviews! I am glad no one found grammatical flaws (grammar = a pain in my behind) and I am relieved to see that everyone is intrigued by my Tactician . . . I have certain events planned in my head, but I think things will be INCREDIBLY bittersweet at the end of this story. If you guys hang on for the ride, I'm certain you'll enjoy it although you'll probably want to kill me for it; I could be convinced to change it but that's only if the characters develop in ways I don't expect (which is very likely, I've had it happen before). So, here's your warning. **

**And now it is time for a new segment to my author's notes:**

**Review Replies!**

**Tom-Ato13: I am glad your mind is whirling – I want people to think about my characters; it's very interesting to hear their theories and sometimes what they come up with is better than my original plans. You are correct; it was Saint Elimine who appeared at the end. Now the question becomes why, neh?**

**Dathedr: That's good! This chapter is meant to hook you into the story; the curiosity being raised means the chapter succeeded in its intention. I am also glad you liked the appearance of Saint Elimine, because she's very pivotal to this story . . . although it won't seem like it for a long while.**

**MilleniaMaster: Thank you – I will endeavor to continue to do well with this story, and to keep Hiari interesting.**

**Rating: Once more for this chapter, it is T. And once again, for the whole story, it's M (because there will be matureness later on).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. Thank you. Except Hiari, I own her.**

* * *

><p>They had spent a wondrous few days on the road, simply reveling in each other's company. They hadn't gotten into any scrapes thus far, and the weather, while warmer than Hiari was strictly comfortable in, was pleasant. Sleeping under the stars together was a new but welcome experience. Lyn and Hiari shared much over the four days they traveled together, from simple surface topics (Hiari found that despite her blue clothing, Lyn favored the green present in the Sacaen garments she currently wore) to their future (Lyn discovered that Hiari didn't remember why she was on this path, but that she felt it was vital to become the best tactician she could) to deep topics such as love (Lyn was convinced that everyone could find someone to love, Hiari was firmly determined to believe that no one was out there for her) and what would happen after their journey (Lyn was hoping to return to Sacae after she had avenged her father's death, Hiari had no clue what would happen to herself after this).<p>

The provisions were carried by Hiari in a leather satchel on her back – inside were water skins, the clothing Hiari had been in when she'd been found on the plains as well as Lyn's blue leggings and a spare change of clothing for each of them, bits of dried meats and fruits, and a few other things. Between the two, they had one thousand gold. It wasn't much, but as Hiari had pointed out, they needed supplies for their trip. Who knew where they would end up on this journey?

Thus, after getting Lyn to agree to make a quick stop for some supplies, they decided to head to Bulgar, which was the commercial capital of Sacae. Lyn's reasoning was a large commercial city was bound to have a large spread of items for sale, which would make it easier to find the necessary provisions than stopping at a small village where they might not have something that was needed (Hiari wanted maps, Lyn knew food and water was a must, and perhaps a horse to carry the supplies).

Lyn kept an especially close eye on Hiari as the two approached the large city. The girl's bright blue eyes were wide as she took in the hustle and bustle of the people and the merchants selling their wares, and this was just on the inside of the large stone walls that protected the town. As they traveled through the gate, the journeyman tactician's eyes grew more awestruck with each passing person. The town roads and squares were crowded, the noise a loud but pleasurable addition to the market atmosphere. Each side of the road was lined with stalls of almost every type of merchandise imaginable – clothes, jewelry, baskets, books, fresh fruits and vegetables and fish and meats, weapons, magic tomes and staves, and stalls selling small sweet treats as well as others selling recipes, cookware, animals, and weapon care items. Vendors and peddlers alike shouted their merchandise to those who were shopping among the stalls, some with baskets full of food and others bartering at the stalls or with each other for a choice book, weapon, or horse. Many women admired the shimmering handmade jewelry (both glass and chain were carefully hand-crafted) or the soft clothing that blew in the dusty breeze. Hiari's shoulder-blade length hair that she had been forcing into a ponytail (for the loose wavy dark honey, golden brown colored slightly curled strands didn't appear to want to do much except flow from the crest of her head down and around her shoulders to rest at their given length) was playfully ruffled in said breeze as the girl stopped to stare at the variety of maps sold by one of the merchants in a wooden stall with a bright green awning over top it to protect the papers from the rain.

"You've an eye for quality, friend," the merchant greeted her. He was a large man, with bulging muscles, dark sun-tanned skin and small but warm brown eyes. His short brown hair and neatly trimmed goatee gave him a clean and tidy appearance, which made her respect for him increase a notch. "These are the best maps of Sacae you'll find anywhere! I've even got maps of Lycia and Bern as well, if you're willing to give the gold for them!"

"Hmmm . . ." Her eyes scanned the different maps on display, noting that they were of decent quality if not a bit weathered on the parchment. They marked villages, houses, fortresses, mountains and forests on the slightly sun-beaten paper, and Hiari knew that these maps, the ones of Sacae, would not be as useful . . . although . . .

There was a niggling prick in the back of her mind, something that told her she would need the map of Bulgar, at least. Also, anything leading to Lycia, and potentially into Bern and the Dread Isle . . .

"Lass?" The merchant's rough voice broke her out of the daze she had gotten into.

"Ah! I seem to have gotten lost in thought . . ." Hiari felt her cheeks burn red, and the merchant's dark skin wrinkled as he broke into hearty laughter.

"Not a problem; would you like one of these?" He seemed congenial enough.

"What would be the price for these three?" Hiari selected the map of Bulgar, one of the mountainous region around Lycia, and one of a small forested region on the other side of the mountains leading into Lycia.

"Hmm, those are of the common area around Bulgar . . . but this one is a Lycean map," the merchant mused in his deep baritone voice. "I'd say . . . three hundred gold for all of them."

"Th-three hundred?" Hiari was shocked. "This one is of Bulgar, and this of the mountains! They're worth maybe fifty gold pieces together – surely the Lycian map is not worth two hundred and fifty?"

The merchant shrugged, "Times are hard lass. Will yeh be taking my offer or not?"

"I offer two hundred for them," Hiari was nothing if not stubborn, and although she had no idea how good she was at haggling, she didn't want to fork over gold that could potentially go to food or a weapon for Lyn or more vulneraries or-

"Two hundred? You must be joking, lass," the merchant scoffed. "Two hundred and seventy five, maybe. Not two hundred."

"Two hundred and thirty," Hiari murmured in response, trying to approach this the way she would a tactical fight. It wasn't going well.

"Two hundred and sixty is my final offer lass," there was a warning tone in his voice.

Hiari nodded her consent and pulled out the required gold, leaving them with only seven hundred and forty gold in the small leather satchel Lyn had given her when they had been packing four days prior. She then took the rolled maps and placed them into the pack on her back, delighted that they fit snuggly and without wrinkling in the middle of their current holdings. Once finished, she secured her pack and turned around to find Lyn, only to discover the Sacaen woman had moved on without her.

Hiari panicked slightly.

"LYN?" She bellowed, her voice barely being able to be heard over the din of livestock, merchants and vendors and those who wished to purchase the wares on display. Hiari was swept into the crowd that was moving along in the street, her eyes peeled and darting about in fear of being separated from her companion. She couldn't see much – there were many people clothed in the tones Lyn had placed herself and Hiari in, and the people constantly jostled her so she would lose sight of anyone beyond the rush of the crowd she was currently trapped in. "LYN?"

"Hiari!" Lyn's voice rang over the crowd, and Hiari looked around, shoving aside a black cloaked man in order to reach her friend on the other side of the square. The man stared after her for a moment, eyes like coins on the journeyman tactician before she reached Lyn's side, and his eyes narrowed.

Hiari paid him no mind though, eager to get back to her friend. She was terrified of being left alone in the crowd – her job was not to have attention on her but to direct others from behind the lines, and so the thought of all people's attention centered on her made her quake with fright. Moreover, she was still young, still learning and female. She knew it would be an uphill battle but so long as it was her and Lyn, she wouldn't need to worry about any others judging her skills during a battle right?

"Hiari! Over here!" Lyn called, laughing when the girl caught up to her.

"Lyn! Thank goodness!" Hiari said, panting harshly from her physical exertion. "This place is so crowded!"

Lyn smiled, her eyes warm as they drifted from her tactician to the bustling marketplace. "This is Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae."

"And this is where we can purchase our supplies," Hiari finished, "I've got a few maps already, but I had to spend some gold on them. We've seven hundred and forty gold left to purchase some food, maybe some traps to catch wild game . . ."

Lyn nodded her head in agreement, and opened her mouth to add to the list when a smooth, light masculine voice broke in to their conversation, "Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of lovliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn and Hiari looked to their right, where a man in green armor approached them from. His armor was well taken care of, a lance strapped to his back and a sword at his hip. He had longer green hair that did not lay flat to his head, but instead seemed to raise a few inches before falling over a black head band to keep the hair from his dark brown eyes. His skin was pale and smooth, with high cheekbones and a well defined chin.

Hiari could feel the blush suffusing her cheeks. This man was handsome, when one thought about it, but surely he wasn't referring to herself?

She was proven correct when the man stopped in front of Lyn, giving her a brilliant smile full of white teeth. "Wait, O fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Lyn's posture was tensing, Hiari noticed, and her tongue was filled with scorn when she began to speak, "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

The man straightened proudly, and Hiari inferred he was proud of the place he served, if not the master he did as well. "Ha! I thought you would never ask! I'm from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Hiari heard no more of the conversation, and was only dimly aware that she was being pulled along by Lyn. Her head was in a fog, the knight's words of Lycia and Caelin repeating in her brain. She had a flash of vivid memory; she was watching the scene that had just occurred between Lyn and the knight, but it seemed flat, as though it were not real, or as if someone had drawn it onto paper. She saw the whole scene play out, and then the green knight was joined by a knight in red; he was just as handsome as his companion, his face set in a serious expression, his orange hair tousled by wind and his brown eyes flashing angrily at the green-clad man. In each of his hands he held the reigns to a beautiful chestnut horse. The two knights spoke (more like the red knight reprimanded the green one), then Lyn reappeared and spoke to them again, flouncing off when she had . . . had misinterpreted the red knight's words. Then, a battle with brigands outside, people meant to seek out and kill Lyn . . . the knights would help . . .

_The green knight's name is Sain, and the red knight's name is Kent,_ Hiari thought dazedly. _I know them – I KNOW I know them . . . but how? I've never met them before . . . I can't . . . Remember . . ._

"Hiari? Are you alright?" Lyn's face reappeared in her line of sight, replacing her shimmering blue hair, with worry lines creasing her forehead. "You seem very dazed."

"Hm?" Hiari blinked and then blushed heavily. It appeared that while she was dealing with matters of her mind, Lyn had pulled her away from the rather flirtacious knight. "Ah! Sorry Lyn, I got distracted by my thoughts."

"Don't get too lost," Lyn teased. "We still must prepare for our journey."

Hiari agreed, and the two spent an hour perusing the merchandise laid out on the tables. The two discussed certain purchases, but in the end, left without spending more gold or obtaining any supplies.

"Perhaps we could go defeat some bandits in the mountains," Hiari suggested as they left the crowds of people behind. "I'm certain we could gain some gold from that, and then we could purchase supplies with it."

"The life of a mercenary? I don't know Hiari . . ." Lyn seemed unsure.

Hiari shrugged. "We don't have the ability to be choosy Lyn. We must get gold in order to get supplies for our journey."

"Hmm . . ." Lyn hummed, "I suppose you are right."

"It will only be until we have enough-OOF!" Hiari, so busy reassuring her friend, hadn't seen the side of the chestnut mare until too late, and walked right into the horse's side. The mare snorted her displeasure, turning her head to eye the person who had so carelessly walked into her side.

Lyn frowned and turned to the two knights who were standing with the horses, quietly talking. She was displeased to find it was the knight from earlier and could only pray that she and Hiari would move by quickly. "Excuse me, you're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses . . ."

The red knight looked over and bowed slightly, moving over to the side and allowing for an exit from Bulgar. "Of course. My apologies . . ."

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable," Lyn said, Hiari waiting by her side.

The tactician was starring at the two she knew as Sain and Kent, unable to shake off the feeling that she did know them and quite well. Perhaps she had come from Caelin before she stumbled onto the plains? But that didn't seem likely, as when she and Lyn had examined her clothing, Lyn had exclaimed that she had seen nothing like this before. It looked not like Lycian fashion, Etrurian fashion, or even Bern fashion. Ilia, with its snowy climate, was the most likely for the heavy green coat like thing with a hood and a strange embroidered design on the front of twisting vines; still, it wasn't a crest she nor Lyn could recognize. Underneath this garment, she'd been wearing a simple white shirt with short sleeves and trousers made of a strange dark blue material that was rough and yet comfortable at the same time. There was a stitched design on the pockets that went on the rear, but neither Lyn nor Hiari could make heads or tails of where the clothing could have come from. Moreover, Hiari had worn a strange under her top on her chest – instead of the customary breast bindings most women wore, she wore a strange somewhat stretchy piece of white cloth that went over her head, and settled onto her chest. It worked as the bindings did, simply made of cloth, and it certainly did not give her aches the way bindings did after physical exertion.

The two had thoroughly examined the items one night, but had been unable to come to any conclusions. Based on that evidence, Hiari knew she could eliminate the possibility of being from Lycia, specifically Caelin, which means she didn't know them from her past . . . but then where did this familiarity come from?

She came back just in time to see Lyn move past the two cavaliers _(where did THAT term come from?)_ and head for the exit of the city. Hiari gave an apologetic smile to the two men, her face flushing when she received a flirty smile from Sain, and hurried after her companion.

* * *

><p>The sun was lowering itself to touch the top of the mountains when Hiari watched with grim satisfaction as Lyn slid her Iron Sword home in the bandit's chest. Just as swiftly, she pulled it out, wiping it clean on the grass before sheathing it again at her side.<p>

The two cavaliers dismounted then and approached them, both covered in nasty bruises and nicks. Both were also breathing hard and she was fairly certain they were covered in sweat. Their horses looked just as tired as the riders appeared to be, and despite Lyn's reservations towards the two, Hiari was glad she had insisted upon their aid. Without them, surely they would have been over-run.

"That's the last of them," Lyn spoke quietly. "Fantastic work, Hiari!" She turned her attention on the knights, who were coming ever closer. "And now, for those knights of Lycia."

"Don't be too rough Lyn," Hiari said softly, "They did help us, and although we were originally planning for it to be us, and only us, their lances and swords could be very useful, and their mounts give them more mobility."

Lyn gave her an amused look, which Hiari flushed under. She spoke in a wry tone as the knights finally moved close enough to speak to, "You see everything from a tactical standpoint, you know that?"

Hiari giggled nervously, Sain's and Kent's curious stares at the two of them making her fidget in place. The two knights had finally introduced themselves and when she and Lyn had been ambushed, had offered to help, just as she had seen in that . . . something. "I _am_ trying to be a tactician."

"I know, I know," Lyn laughed as well before giving a sort of half-smile to the knights. "You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes," Kent spoke, his face set into a calm and collected expression. He gestured toward himself and Sain as he began to speak, "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia . . ." Lyn murmured thoughtfully, her stance relaxed and arms crossed loosely across her chest.

"That's the country to the southwest, beyond the mountains," Hiari responded to the prompt Lyn had left hanging in the air. "But why would Caelin send two knights to search for this person?"

"We have come as messangers," Sain interrupted, "We are meant to speak with the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn sucked in a breath and suddenly became pale. Hiari looked at Lyn in confusion, before turning to seek answers from Kent. "You seek this Madelyn person?"

Kent nodded his head, "Yes. She is our Lord, the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was . . . heartbroken . . . his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, he simply declared he had no daughter."

"He did not write her letters? Or even speak to her for nineteen years? He declared her non-existent?" Hiari's mind whirled. This whole scenario . . . something big was going to be revealed here, she could feel it, and she somehow . . . she somehow knew . . . and it did not sit right with her that someone would abandon his own daughter, but she would go on that tirade after she had gotten the facts here.

"Unfortunately yes," Sain's tone was not as light as it had been, but grim and focused. "However, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn herself. It said that she, her husband, and her daughter were all living happily on the Sacae plains. The Marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of eighteen years . . ." Sain trailed off and his fond smile that lit his face at something that he had remember made Hiari see that these two men respected and cared greatly for their lord and master. "I still remember the smile on his face when he announced that he had suddenly become a grandfather."

"What is the girl's name?" Hiari wondered, trailing off when Lyn began to tremble next to her, eyes locked in a fascinated sort of cross between terror and horror on the men across from her.

Sain continued on, oblivious to Lyn's discomfort, "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the Marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn's voice was a whisper, one filled with so many emotions that tugged at Hiari's heart, and she placed a comforting hand on Lyn's shoulder, squeezing it gently to show support and caring.

"That she should bear this name thawed the Marquess's heart," Sain finished the tale. "Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once." He hesitated and then said in a softer voice, "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter . . . We only learned that after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned that all is not lost," Kent was not as unobservant to Lyn's paling complexion as Sain was. He leveled his gaze on her, still calm and collected, before speaking again, "We learned her daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains . . ."

Lyn sucked in a strangled breath, her exclamation as she put the pieces together coming out in a strangled gasp for air. Hiari watched, worry filling her, as the normally graceful Lyn stumbled back a step, her gaze now trapped within Kent's own nervous one. The knight, however, forged ahead in the conversation, willing to get the pain over with quickly instead of slowly. "I . . . I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis."

"W-why would you think that?" Lyn's voice was small, frail, and Hiari felt a sense of empathetic sadness for the girl. Her world had just been turned upside down and shattered in the span of a few weeks, and today was shattering any semblance of order she had managed to restore to her life.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Sain said gently, finally catching on to Lyn's distress.

"You . . . you knew my mother?" Lyn asked softly, hopefully.

"No, we never had the privilege of meeting her directly, but we have seen her portraits in Castle Caelin," Kent answered just as gently as Sain had.

There was a few moments of silence as Lyn absorbed this, her blue eyes misting over slightly and growing suspiciously bright. Her voice was simply soft, but steady, when she spoke again, "To the rest of the tribe . . . I was always Lyn . . . but when I was with my parents . . . when it was just the three of us, I was . . . I was Lyndis."

"Lyn?" Hiari murmured softly, and was greeted with a small smile from her swordswoman. This smile was so full of happiness and hope and so many other emotions that Hiari felt taken aback by it – this range astounded her for the fact that despite her sorrow of her parents' memory, Lyn was already looking forward, looking into the future where she would meet her grandfather.

"It's so strange Hiari . . . I was all alone in the world . . . and now I have a grandfather," she said, her voice steady and growing stronger with each word she spoke. "Lyndis . . . I never thought I would hear that name again."

Hiari had to smile at the obvious bewildered joy in Lyn's eyes, but her smile faded when she remembered . . . "Wait! That bandit who attacked us! He called you Lyndis as well!"

"What?" Sain and Kent were both visibly startled and worried by this news. Kent slowly looked over Lyn's shoulder at the slain corpse of the bandit, "How could he have . . ."

Sain, however, was already one step ahead, "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren wasn't he?"

"Lundrgen? Who's that?" Lyn asked, her hand going to her sword hilt. Hiari took note of the fact that already Lyn seemed prepared to run into battle again, and wondered if she was already feeling protective of a grandfather she had never even met.

"He's the Marquess's younger brother," Kent replied, his voice tight and a dark look overcoming his handsome face. "Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the Marquess's title."

Hiari knew where this was going, but again, she wrestled with the question of how and why she knew exactly where this was going. "So Lyn's existence is a threat to his chance to become Marquess."

"Bluntly, yes," Sain said, a mirrored dark look on his features.

"And I don't suppose Lundgren would believe Lyn has no interest in becoming Marquess?" Hiari sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Kent and Sain shared a look before Kent shook his head, "I believe the attempts on Lady Lyndis' life will persist."

Lyn gave a troubled look to Hiari as the tactician gave up rubbing the bridge of her nose in favor of massaging two fingers into each of her temples, "What . . . what should I do, Hiari?"

Hiari sighed, "Honestly at this point Lyn, we may need to go to Caelin. I know you have no interest in the title, but if we continue on our original journey it will be all too simple to kill you. We cannot face everything on our own . . . we will need help."

"Then . . . then we shall travel with you to Caelin," Lyn turned, straightening her back and raising her chin. For a moment, Hiari could see the nobility in her blood, from the way she held herself to the way the fading sunlight painted her in a dramatic light.

The knights graciously accepted Lyn's statement. Kent bowed his head and spoke, "My Lady, we should leave straight away; allow Sain and I a few moments to check our equipment, that we are prepared for a journey, and then we shall leave." Both moved to their mounts, talking quietly as they looked over their provisions.

Hiari was about to do the same when Lyn's voice stopped her, "Hiari, I'm sorry."

"What for, Lyn? It's not your fault your uncle's crazy," Hiari joked, but then she looked at the half Sacaen woman. The girl appeared truly troubled by whatever was on her mind, and Hiari sighed, "It's not an issue Lyn. I'll follow you for as long as you need me – I promised, remember?"

"I am glad you are willing to come . . . but it will be dangerous," Lyn cautioned.

Hiari snorted as she opened her pack. "Lyn, I'll be safer in this group – there's three of you and one of me, I'm sure I'll be fine. Seriously, it's not a problem, okay?"

"Thank you!" She was suddenly embraced by Lyn. "I am glad you will be with me Hiari."

"I am too Lyn," Hiari gave Lyn a pat on the back, unsure of how to return the embrace.

Lyn released her and held her by the shoulders. "I ask once more for your companionship and guidance as a tactician and friend, Hiari."

"You will have it for as long as you need it, Lyn," Hiari returned warmly, and the two joined the cavaliers in checking their equipment and preparing to depart.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, everyone! This is the end of chapter 2 (well, 1 in the game). I hope things are becoming a bit more muddled, as well as a bit clearer regarding Hiari. Oxymoronic I know – I was hoping everyone would enjoy insights into her character while still being confused on her origins and past. <strong>

**Read and review, and leave me some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drache: I cannot tell you how thrilled I am that everyone still likes this story! We've done a bit of a time-skip this chapter – about three chapters worth, but I feel like the story needs to move as forward as it possibly can.**

**Review Replies:**

**Tom-Ato13: I'm glad the 61% is convinced one way and that you've picked up on those oddities; as to whether or not she's actually from FE's world or not, well, you'll need to keep reading. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**MilleniaMaster: Hmm, yes they were. Why though? That's the mystery. I'm also glad you enjoy my writing style – I want to paint a complete picture because though we've played the game, these little details weren't necessary touched on or embellished. Thank you for your kind words regarding it.**

**Rating: This chapter is T; almost heavy T. Whole story is M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken, or any of the characters or plot therein. I only own Hiari, her backstory, and the idea for this story. That's all.**

* * *

><p>It had been a rather startling but still productive week.<p>

Hiari was sitting a bit away from her companions, pouring over maps and devising tactics with the new people who had joined their group. The firelight was still strong inside of the old fort where their company had decided to set up camp; she was easily able to see the details of the ones she had procured from the village they had stopped in two days ago. The apprentice tactician was attempting to plot their route ahead; although not able to guess, she figured there might be more bandits, or else Lundgren would step up his assassination attempts against Lyn. Hiari felt great need to at least semi-figure out a battle plan. After all, the sooner she had combinations of her party's abilities in mind, worked out, the better and faster they would be able to get through enemies, and the easier their journey would become.

But though she was working, her mind kept drifting to her group over by the fire. Will and Sain kept up a steady stream of cheerful chatter; Kent and Lyn would both chip in and very very occasionally she would hear shy Florina speak up in an almost inaudible voice. The fire danced in the middle of the group, casting joyous shadows on the floor and walls. The lingering smell of their dinner, a rabbit stew that Will had prepared, permeated the air, leaving a rather content feeling spreading through their limbs and adding to the pleasure of a full stomach.

She idly traced a pattern on the map as her thoughts ran over the group's new additions.

The newest was a man named Dorcas. He was an axe fighter – a wild one. She liked him well enough, he seemed the honest sort, but she despised his low defenses. Honestly, she wasn't sure what use he had . . . despite axes being strong against lances, with both Kent and Sain having a lance each (and Florina as well) then surely they did not need one . . . but still. Despite her . . . reservations . . . about his usefulness to their party, one more friendly arm in the way of Lyndis' Legions (she thanked Will for the creative name) couldn't hurt. It was ultimately Dorcas' story of caring for his wife and the logic that an extra arm, skilled or not, could be useful was ultimately what drove her to ask him to join their group. She could still remember the surprise across his face, small brown eyes and mussed red hair giving the appearance of a wild man; however, to the contrary, he was very reserved, quiet and content to follow that which he felt was right (and dedication to his wife was a large part of his character as well). Perhaps some armor would help him, Hiari mused, instead of the frayed blue pants and yellow-green shirt with no sleeves that showed his bulging physique.

Florina was the first to have joined their group two weeks ago. A pegasus knight, she had untold potential in her ability to move great distances, and after fighting through a few men, Hiari saw that the girl would become a fierce warrior with time. She was slim, with pretty lavender colored hair and delicate facial features often hidden by the purple curtain of her hair. The poor girl was so shy around women as it was and she was terrified of men; Hiari felt bad for the amusement that would well up inside her whenever Will attempted to speak to her (he was an archer and a male, the girl didn't know HOW to react to him!). Still, her lance arm was steady and sure, and her pegasus Huey shared a special bond with her. The few mornings and evenings Hiari had awoken early or stayed up late to work on tactics, she had seen Florina speaking softly to the pegasus as she brushed the flying horse's gleaming coat. It was such a tender moment and Florina always had a soft smile on her face; the smile Hiari had not observed unless she spoke to Lyn while they were walking along on their trek toward Caelin.

Will was a handsome archer; Hiari didn't deny that. Though young, and somewhat unskilled, she saw some potential in him, and knew his skill with the bow would give their party much more versatility in the way of ranged fighting . . . Hiari had seen his skill demonstrated in the last two battles against enemies on the other side of walls and at enemies who tried to stay out of range of Lyn's sword or the lances of the other three. Will had only hit once against many enemies, but given how she waited to instruct him into his attack range until AFTER the enemies were nearly dead, one hit was all it took. The experience was already showing through – he was a few seconds faster at stringing his bow in combat, if nothing else. Moreover, he was lightly armored, but he was faster than Dorcas. The one time she had miscalculated and one of the brigands with an iron axe had attacked him, he had dodged the strike with ease; he would only get faster with time and thus she didn't worry about his defenses like she did with Dorcas, nor did she have the same reservations as she did with the ax fighter.

_Bows are good against flying enemies . . . he will be invaluable versus opponents with pegasi or wyverns . . ._ her mind whispered.

Hiari sighed and shook her head. A week ago, before any of the others had joined their group, she, Sain, Kent and Lyn had passed through an area with a shrine where many people went to pray for a safe journey. Lyn had asked to stop in order to pray and Hiari saw no reason to deny Lyn her people's customs. Though the knights seemed unsure, Kent less so than Sain, Lyn had insisted upon following the teachings of Saint Elimine and praying at the shrine.

It was lucky they had decided to stop, as bandits had just chosen the shrine as their next target. It was almost laughably easy; Hiari was able to direct the three fighters with no trouble, and thanks to the hint of a helpful villager who lived nearby, they were able to get to the alter that much faster by destroying one of the crumbling walls of the shrine.

It was only after the last of the bandits were slain and Lyn had claimed the throne that Hiari was truly able to stop and appreciate the beauty of the temple. The stone walls were white-washed by the sun, and the columns and other embellishments were done in a graceful sort of elegant architecture. Vines crept up the walls, inside and out, and a sense of peace reigned here. Hiari inhaled and smelled only the fresh, clean scent of nature as a playful zephyr, celebrating their victory, raced into the temple to ruffle her ponytailed hair, and then raced back outside. Despite the scene of blood and death that had just run rampant here, and the thick crimson liquid pooling onto the ground, it did not disturb the tranquility she could feel resting around her body.

And then there was the sword.

Lyn's sword, known as the Mani Katti, had been bestowed upon her when she was able to withdraw the deadly blade from its ancient sheathe. Hiari, however, had stumbled back at the sight of a beautiful woman, silvery and transparent, that appeared in front of Lyn as soon the blade's silver edge caught the mid-afternoon sunlight. The woman, her hands on top of Lyn's, leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Lyn's forehead. Hiari was unable to tear her eyes from the scene, and her stumble had attracted Sain's and Kent's attention.

Sain had looked concerned and said something to her, clearly prepared to step forward, but his voice was muffled, as though he were speaking to her through a veil of water. Instead, Hiari's vision had gone hazy, blurred, and zeroed in on the woman who turned from Lyn to give her an assessing critical gaze.

The woman's voice had sounded in her head, a smooth calm voice lined with steel, _It remains to be seen if Saint Elimine's choice is the right one. I shall be watching you very closely, young tactician._

Then, the woman vanished, and Hiari collapsed.

After she had awoken (and consequently delayed their journey for the night), Hiari relayed what she had seen to Lyn_, _who had shoed Sain and Kent away to do a patrol to ensure the bandits would not be returning. Lyn, while troubled, had said that it was sometimes believed among the Sacaens that the spirits would come to speak to those who needed their aid. Potentially, Lyn had mentioned in a thoughtful tone of voice, Saint Elimine had chosen her to do something and the spirit of the Mani Katti was letting her know that she had been chosen.

Hiari wasn't sure what to believe.

Then they had come upon the poor Florina being harassed by yet more thugs and both the shy pegasus knight and the brave Will had joined their group; coming down from the mountains yielded this fortress where they had defended Natalie and Dorcas joined their side, slaying bandits left and right.

The young female tactician sighed and returned her attention to the map in her lap, noting the firelight was starting to die. A glance over her shoulder revealed the sleeping mats and blankets were being brought out – Sain and Kent were taking the first watch – and it indicated that it was time to rest.

Hiari smiled and rolled up her map, wandering over to where Lyn and Florina had lain their mats, content to curl up under a blanket and let the small fire warm her back; it was only after she and the others were fast asleep and the moon was out in its full glory that the last embers flickered and died, leaving the party in full darkness.

It was through the shadows that once more the pure silver lady shimmered into existence, wandering over to where the three girls were curled up together. The lady brushed Lyn's bangs from her face and turned a troubled gaze onto the sleeping tactician. "Child . . . I hope that you can do what he could not . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long or as wonderful as the past few chapters, but I thought it would be nice to have a reprieve from the heavy serious stuff as well as a bit of a time skip. Please enjoy, and review as always!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So college is finally finished for me – at least this semester is. I am taking summer courses but hopefully it won't sap away my time for writing!**

**Review Replies:**

**Tom-Ato13: Yes, yes the mystery does deepen. Hang on for the ride because it will twist and turn a whole heck of a lot! Thank you for reviewing too. **

**Rating: Heavy T – lots of violence and gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the story, or any of the characters within. I am not making a profit off of this. This is done solely for the entertainment of myself and others. I do however own Hiari and her contributions to this plot.**

* * *

><p>Morning had come far too quickly. Hiari groaned as the cheery golden rays of sun splashed their way into the old abandoned fort, streaming happily through the cracks in the roof and bouncing off the stones in a joyous dance, seeming determined to annoy the very not-a-morning-person tactician with their obnoxious heralding of the early hours shortly after dawn. Rolling over, Hiari was determined to stay cradled in sleep's sweet embrace for as long as possible.<p>

Her actions stirred the sleeping Sacean swordswoman next to her and, as if in a chain, the still slumbering pegasus rider also awoke. Both women blinked groggily and peered into the sunlight with rather sleepy glares, before Lyn yawned and stretched, sitting up slowly and gazing around at her rising comrades (well, except for Hiari), the newly rekindled fire and the skewers of fish cooking next to their homemade hearth. Will looked up from where he was finishing turning over one of the fish, giving a brilliant smile to the woman who led their band of misfits.

"Good morning Lyn," his tone was quiet, mindful of the fact that his brothers-in-arms had only just awoken, but no less filled with joviality and cheer. "I found a small stream nearby and caught some fish for breakfast – come help yourself in a few moments when they fully finish cooking."

Lyn nodded, rubbing her eyes and moving with her usual fluid grace to roll up the bedroll she had been using through the night. Once her area was completely clear, and Florina had begun to do the same beside her, Lyn rose to her feet and properly greeted the morning, lifting her face to the sun's rays and giving a greeting to Mother Earth and Father Sky. She joined the shy lavender-haired pegasus rider as both approached the flames, the cavalier knights approaching and also taking a seat around the fire as each reached for a fish. The sounds of eating and murmured conversation were all that filled the air along with the occasional snap of the flame. Around a half an hour later, Dorcas joined them, bringing with him some fruit that Natalie had sent along as thanks for allowing her husband to join their quest. After a light but satisfying breakfast of fruit and fish, they broke camp, simply clearing away traces of their presence and time here.

The unfortunate problem came to Hiari, who was slow to awaken and could not be rushed through her morning ritual of lying on the bedroll for about ten minutes before she was well and ready to rise. Lyn had warned them all of Hiari's habits, but when Sain hadn't heeded her words and had attempted to awaken and hustle their tactician through her usual morning routine, well . . . Lyn hadn't been aware of exactly what you could do with a lance and wasn't certain how Hiari knew all those threats, but nevertheless, everyone was informed to allow their tactician the time she needed to fully come to the world of the living.

The sun had just fully cleared the horizon when Hiari finally sat up and gazed around her, her eyes still clouded with sleep. Slowly and clumsily the girl disengaged herself from the blanket she had been using and cleared up her space, folding the blanket and rolling up the bed roll, storing it on top of the others. She stumbled over to the fire where Lyn offered her a skin of water, a few of the cold cooked fish and the remains of the fruit Dorcas had brought with nary a word, though an amused smile graced her lips.

The conversation flowed on around her, and as she ate, Hiari became more alert, more easily able to understand the conversation, and simply listened to the rise and fall of the mostly masculine voices, with the soft overtures of female tones weaving in and out as they spoke of their travels and caught Dorcas up to speed on all that had happened and their plans now.

"At the moment, we are heading toward Lycia," Kent said firmly. "Dispatching those bandits yesterday was easy enough, but as we get closer to Caelin, we must be cautious – Lundgren will do anything to see Lyn out of the way."

Hiari, swallowing the remains of her fish, nodded her head in agreement, "I agree. I have a route mapped – we'll head down these mountains and towards one of the larger cities. Our supplies are running somewhat low and I would like to get a few more maps so that I may accurately plan our strategies should we need them."

Sain shared a look with Lyn, a huge smile on his face, "Lyn has told you that you see the world through your job, has she not?"

"And I'm proud of it – it may save your hide one day," Hiari shot back just as teasingly, sticking her tongue out for good measure and inciting laughter among the small group. It was with a positive spirit that the group finally struck camp completely, heading out of the fort and travel with a bounce in their step toward the border, despite the thought that they did indeed need to be careful.

They travelled through most of the morning until the sun had almost reached its zenith in the sky. The group had finally left the mountains behind them and was approaching their destination.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border," Kent noted, glancing up at the sky to judge the time.

"Once we cross . . ." Lyn murmured, a question in her fair blue eyes.

Florina, surprisingly, was the one to finish the question, "W-we'll be safe f-from b-bandits right?"

"We should be," Will responded, and Florina squeaked and shied away, sinking back onto Huey and hiding her face behind her pegasus' mane.

"I doubt they'll be willing to chase us across the border," Hiari added, her nose buried in the last map she had of the area. Kent had offered up his horse for her use, claiming the lady tactician would need her wits about her when battle came and not weary from travelling on foot as they did. Hiari, unwilling to refuse as she did want to look at her maps to ensure she knew the potential battle area, gladly took him up on the offer. Her eyes, a purple-blue mix that looked striking with her dark honey curls and waves, flew across the map, combinations for attacks and defenses racing through her mind.

She tuned in just in time to hear Sain say something about love and food and how it was good for a man's soul, and to see the eyebrow waggle he gave to Kent when he told his friend it would be a good night. Her features morphed into a scowl, "Sain, that's disgusting!"

"What?" Sain asked, his tone slightly whining. "It's true, the innkeeper is quite a beauty . . ."

"You behavior is deplorable," Kent reprimanded him. "The Lady Tactician is right."

"Women are more than just a bed warmer you know," Hiari snapped at the green knight, "We deserve to be treated with respect."

"But I do!" Sain said, "I respect all women – I love all women."

"Your definitions of respect and love leave a lot to be desired," Hiari muttered, ignoring the hurt look on Sain's face as she once again returned to her map, listening with half an ear to the conversation as it continued.

"The inn will be fine Kent," Lyn said wearily, having heard this argument before after they had left Bulgar.

"As you say my Lady," Kent didn't sound happy, but Hiari supposed he had little choice.

Sain praised Lyn's name after that, blessing her and telling she was an angel on high, to which Lyn quickly and sharply put him in his place. Hiari laughed silently to herself at Sain's wounded puppy dog look, noting to herself how it was rather his fault for laying on the compliments way too thick. Honestly, after getting over his initial good looks, Hiari wondered how any sane woman fell for those lines.

Though, to be certain, if such words had come from a handsome man who meant each promise and sincerity was clearly there in his tone . . . Hiari blushed, her eyes momentarily staying as she imagined the scene, before she shook herself out of it. She was a tactician, and she had no time to think of such things! She gave herself a shake and turned back to her maps, unaware of the curious lavender gaze belonging to the only pegasus knight of the group.

Florina smiled to herself – she enjoyed traveling with the young tactician and found her to be warm and cheery, despite the fact that something seemed fairly different about her. Sometimes, when looking at her, Florina swore she saw the light seemed to bend around her differently – the effect ended up making Hiari look as though she were a ghost, and not really there at all. Still, the girl had never harmed them and seemed adamant about helping Lyn, so she couldn't be all bad. Add to that fact that Hiari seemed determined to get them to Lycia as fast as possible . . . and her sore muscles would praise the tactician's name if they did indeed reach the inn . . .

"Ah, a good night's sleep . . ." Florina said softly, her voice barely heard by the bluenette walking next to her.

Lyn gave Florina a distracted smile, "Yes a good night's . . ." She trailed off, her aqua gaze catching on something far in the distance, moving through the trees to greet them. "Ah! Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much!"

At Lyn's alarmed words, the party formed up – Kent swung up into the saddle of his horse, barely upsetting the teen tactician who looked up in surprise. The map was rolled up and her arms went around his waist as his horse danced nervously beneath them. Sain moved closer to Kent, his hand on his sword as Will and Dorcas readied their weapons nearby, moving to form a closer knit group. Florina had nervously clenched her lance, her hand steady despite the unsure fear dancing across her face.

From the trees lumbered three men, all dumb and dirty, definitely the classification of bandits. The one on the right leered in a disturbingly grotesque manner at Lyn, calling out, "Here they are! I've found 'em!"

"Not again!" Hiari moaned, her eyes already darting about.

"They're still after us?" Will looked surprised.

The short blonde one, that Hiari recognized as having escaped after their last encounter of holding the fort against their forces, snickered wickedly, licking his lips, "You leave alive, and everyone will think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!"

"And?" Hiari dared to speak up, her nerves shot and her form trembling when all three set their gazes on her. Oh, she needed to learn to control her mouth! The last thing she needed was their attention!

"We care nothing for you or your reputations!" Lyn barked, her sword drawn already, her stance prepared for battle. "We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

Her spirited words drew forth strong statements of agreement from all present in Lyndis' Legions.

However, the leader of the bandits simply smirked, "Feisty, cheeky thing aren't ya? Too bad I have no time to teach you . . . manners."

Hiari shivered in disgust and terror as her imagination gladly took his words and played that awful scenario out in her head.

"Can't be helped," the leader sighed. "Let's get them lads!"

Hiari tensed as they vanished back into the trees. Swinging down (rather gracefully despite the fact that she swore she didn't ride horses . . . wherever she came from) form Kent's mount, she clutched her map in one hand and glanced around the area warily. Once more unfurling the somewhat frayed canvas, she glanced over the area that she now knew semi-well.

The other part members were silent, on alert in case of an ambush or sudden attack, each one tilting their head slightly to allow their eyes to remain focused on the area around them when their tactician began to direct them. "Okay – here's the deal. This area is littered with trees, small mountain hills, and a few mountain ranges. There are some homes scattered among this area, but no villages. There's also an armory . . ." Hiari paused and glanced up at the sky then down at the map. She muttered under her breath and lifted her left hand to point to the east, "That way, past some of the hills. If you need to stop, please let me know. There's a small lake that way too – Florina, you may want to pay attention to it, cuz if these guys have axes I don't want you in their range if possible."

The lavender haired pegasus knight nodded once, her hand steady despite the fear flitting about her face. Hiari was pleased to see her form was not trembling and that Huey remained calm – from what she'd observed, Huey was extremely sensitive to his mistress' moods and would act up if he caught even the slightest nervousness from her.

"We'll stick together – Florina, Kent, and Sain will shoot right between the hills and mountains, and I want those of us on foot to scatter into the trees and hills. If necessary, there's a forested path that will lead us to the other side of the clear path, where we can meet up, but ONLY when we're certain that they'll be able to hold off the brunt of their attacks. Florina, watch for enemy archers," Hiari's voice was full of authority and confidence, displaying none of her usual good cheer or childishness. Each member of her company nodded before setting off to follow Hiari's orders.

For the tactician's part, she stuck close to Lyn as they began to move, praying that her plan would work. The mounted units vanished through the foliage and burst into the sunlight beyond, but that was all Hiari was allowed to see before the trees blocked her view. She sighed in relief as she squirmed about in her space, trying to see if they were unharmed, before giving up on it and motioning those on foot forward.

They didn't get further than ten feet before a female scream pierced the midday air, causing Hiari to whirl about and curse, certain that it had been Florina. "Shit!"

As she was about to run off for their mounted units, Lyn placed a hand onto the other girl's arm, her face one of concentration as she squinted into the trees. "Wait, Hiari! Look there, someone's being attacked!"

Hiari whirled about again, paying no mind to the slight dizziness she experienced from doing so. Her tone was urgent as she mended their plans. "Will, come with Lyn and myself – Dorcas, watch our backs."

They hurried their paces (Hiari tripping several times on the roots and underbrush) before they were able to make it to the sides of a purple haired serious looking man carrying a leather tome embossed with faded golden symbols and designs on the cover and spine, and a pretty delicate looking pink haired woman carrying a staff tipped with a rounded dark blue crystal.

"Eeeeek! Erk! Help me!" The woman wailed in a high pitched shriek that caused the hair on the back of Hiari's neck to stand on end.

"Serra, get behind me!" The man dove in front of the woman, causing him to receive a rather hideous looking wound across his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and despite the blood pouring from the torn flesh, opened the book to a well worn page – he glanced down at it before he began to chant. The odd symbols within the book began to glow red, and the mage (for that is what he clearly was) raised his hand, which was also glowing red. He stepped back and snapped his hand forward, a fireball bursting from his fingers and flying straight over the small hit. A savage scream and the smell of charred clothing and hair indicated he had successfully struck his intended target.

"We need to help them," Hiari's tone booked no argument. "Lyn, you and I shall go. Will, I want you to circle around and see if you can't hit that archer. Dorcas, cover him."

The two men nodded and left – Will making barely a sound and Dorcas making only moderately more noise crashing through the underbrush.

Hiari snorted under her breath as she approached the two people who were being attacked – ax users weren't the most subtle, were they?

"Uhm, excuse me . . ." Lyn murmured as they drew nearer, but she went unheard as the mage stared at the mountain angrily and the woman seemed to clutch her staff uncertainly.

"Hello?" Her voice had a sharper edge to it, the twang of a bowstring firing at something adding a tense urgency to her words. "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

The mage glanced their way and almost did a double take, his tome being clutched tighter as he seemed to decide whether to attack them or not. The woman, however, tossed her hair and looked down her nose at the swordswoman and her companion. Both remained tensed until they saw Lyn hadn't drawn her sword and Hiari was unarmed.

The mage let a sigh out his nose and murmured calmly, "It . . . just happened."

Hiari pursed her lips, "Damn bandits . . . attacking regular travelers, especially one who can use magic . . . they must lack intelligence."

Lyn shot Hiari a questioning look and the tactician allowed a small wicked smile to light her features. "Magic can pierce the strongest armor Lyn – only soldier like pegasus knights, clerics, or other magic users have any sort of resistance to it. Otherwise, you need to dodge or pray they miss . . . which is unlikely."

"Excuse you!" The woman snorted, and Hiari found herself disliking her immediately, "That's not how it happened at all! Those, those ruffians thought we were with you!" She sniffed, as though the thought were disgusting to her.

Hiari resisted the urge to throttle the woman and raised an eyebrow at the mage, who simply let out another sigh and lifted his hand to rub his temples. She sympathized with him, if this woman was his traveling companion.

"_You _got us into this mess, now how are you going to get us out?" The woman continued on, causing Hiari to grit her teeth.

Lyn blinked, clearly dumbfounded by the woman's callous nature. "Uhm . . ."

"Serra," the mage barked. "If you hadn't been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided!" Ignoring his fuming companion who had opened her mouth to retort, he turned back and gave a small bow of courtesy and apology, "My apologies. Please, trouble yourselves with us no more."

Lyn shared a look with Hiari, who, despite her immediate rather violent dislike of the acerbic tongued woman, had a far-off look on her face. She weighed the usefulness of magic against the dislike for the woman and found that it was a simple choice.

_Aside of from that, Erk will be so very helpful in the future . . . you need this time to help him learn your ways . . ._ a voice murmured in her head. Containing the surprise at the shock of the small tidbits of information in her mind, she offered a shy smile to the serious-faced man. "You're going to have to fight anyways aren't you? Come with us – if we team up, it will end this fight much faster."

Lyn nodded her head, "Hiari's words are logical. We can finish this much faster if we work together."

The woman, Serra, clapped her hands in delight, "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea!" She made shooing motions at Erk. "Erk! Go help these ladies."

"But I . . ." He groaned in frustration and reluctant acquisition. "Oh fine!"

"Very good. My name is Lyn," she bowed her head. "Will you join arms with us?"

Before Erk could speak, Serra nodded her head. "Yes, my name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk." She once more made shooing motions towards him. "Be a good boy and go fight Erk!" With that, she flounced a few steps backwards, humming happily to herself.

The mage heaved another sigh before turning his eyes to Hiari. "And your name?"

"I'm Hiari – I'm a tactician," was her response as she nodded to him.

His lips quirked into a frown and she got the distinctive feeling he was judging her. She gave him an unsure smile, and said, "Well, uhm . . ."

"Hiari!" Will came back through the forest, Dorcas on his heels. "We've managed to route most of the enemies on the clear path – Florina, Kent, and Sain are heading to meet with us on the other side of this path."

Hiari nodded once, her mind back on her duties. "Well done – the archer was dispatched?"

"With ease," Dorcas commented softly.

"Good. Then I suppose . . . they do not need our support. Let us travel this path," she waved her hand toward the woods ahead of them. "We can attempt to clear the bandits on the other side before the others arrive. Lyn, take point. Erk, stick close to her. Will, Dorcas, hang back by . . . Serra." Hiari barely concealed the sneer in her voice, but Erk's sharp glance told her he still caught it. Her eyes met his before they dropped to the still-bleeding wound on his shoulder. Her brow furrowed. "On second thought . . . Erk, come here. Everyone else, move forward."

Everyone moved to follow her orders, as Erk slowly approached her. She gave him another shy smile as she pulled out a Vulnerary. "I don't suppose you would mind if I . . .?"

He nodded slowly, giving his silent consent. She was about to uncork the medicine when Serra fluttered back through the trees.

"Oh, Hiari! Pardon me for interrupting, but I just realized what you intended to do. Allow me," she flourished her staff into the startled tactician's face. "You see, I'm a cleric in the service of Saint Elimine, and as such, I am trained in the use of healing staves! I have decided to heal Erk, free of charge. I'm so generous."

All she received were two dumbfounded looks. It didn't seem to register, as she giggled and then her face became a focused mask of concentration. The crystal at the end of the staff began to glow a brilliant blue light, warm and soothing. Before Hiari's eyes, the blood slowed to a trickle and then stopped flowing all together, the flesh knitting together in a strange way that was awe-inspiring and made Hiari sick. The blood still stained his robes despite the no-longer-there wound, and Serra clapped her hands once the healing had finished. "There, good as new! Now go on and fight Erk!"

The mage closed his eyes in annoyance and Hiari gave him a sympathetic smile when he opened them again, her hands stuffing the medicine back into her satchel. "Come Erk, I'm certain you could use some . . . stress relieving targets?"

His eyes glinted, slight amusement present in the amethyst depths, and he willingly followed her to the scene of the fight.

Hiari, however, was soon wishing they had chosen to remain hidden behind the mountains, inside the forested region. A bowman and a swordsman, both missing teeth, smelling of foul body odor and sex, and in cloths rumpled and stained with blood and other fluids (she didn't even want to contemplate the wet stain near the bowman's crotch, that had shortly appeared after she had come up behind Lyn to get a better view of the battlefield), had met them as soon as they had hit the edge of the trees. Thankfully, Erk's position on the high hill allowed him to easily dodge the swordsman's swing and the bowman's arrow went astray as it shot through the branches of the trees, missing Lyn by many feet. Lyn moved closer to the bowman, drew the Mani Katti and swung once, a bloody slash appearing up his arm. The blade began to glow brightly and Lyn appeared to vanish – the sound of a blade slashing through flesh tree times met their ears and Lyn reappeared in front of her opponent, the man falling dead to the ground as blood poured from the wounds on his other arm, across his chest, and across his loins.

The swordsman grew pale when he saw Erk's counterstrike, a rather massive fireball in comparison to the last one, shoot straight for him. He attempted to twist away but the fire magic struck true, burning away his dirt-filled clothing and searing his flesh. Erk struck once more, his chanting ceasing only when the second fireball, of similar size to the first he had fired minutes ago against the unseen archer, shot forward and into the man's chest, his eyes turning red and burning with the flames that had entered his body. He fell forward in a burst of red heat and light, and when it vanished, there was only a charred husk of a man, his hair and clothes gone and skin completely burnt black.

Hiari took a deep breath and tried not to retch, the blood and charred body creating an unappetizing smell that was unappealing to her senses . . . and yet the horrible imagery was somehow . . .

Her morbid thoughts were broken when Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Hiari . . . there's one more left."

"The leader?"

"I think so," Lyn's eyes turned to another forest some distance away. A hulking figure, massive and undetailed, skulked along the edge of the forest, never leaving the protective embrace of the shadow casting branches. Hiari followed her gaze, the smells and sights and sounds fading behind something that appeared to be an illusion . . .

She could see a field, and the man . . . he struck with a steel axe . . . strong . . . fast . . . used the protection of the forest well . . . she would need . . .

She shook herself from the illusion, once more discomforted by the fact that she knew so much and didn't know HOW she knew. Still, there would be time to contemplate this later. "He's using the forest for cover, and don't underestimate him. He is much much stronger than the others we've faced."

"So what's our plan then?" Will asked cheerily.

Hiari's lips quirked, for even the grim nature of battle didn't seem to diminish Will's joviality. "Sain, Kent, you shall engage first. Use your swords, box him in. Lyn, get in there when you can, but be cautious. Florina, did you purchase a Javelin?"

"Y-yes," The shy knight nodded her head, "I-I did."

"You won't hit, but fling it anyways – keep him distracted. Will, your arrows will be much the same, and Dorcas, so will your hand-axe . . ." she trailed off as she turned to regard the mage. They shared a long look before Hiari smiled gently, "Erk, you are our secret weapon. Use your magic to deal blows to him that won't miss."

Erk nodded grimly, his mouth set into a firm line.

"Let's go," Hiari murmured. The company advanced forward, ready and eager to be over with the fight to continue onward with their respective journeys. As they crossed the plains to the forests that held the bandits, they could all begin to see him using the trees for cover.

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits!" He howled in anger, brandishing his axe in their direction.

Hiari's eyes flashed angrily and she held up one hand to get the company's attention. When she dropped it suddenly, the two knights charged forward, Lyn a short distance behind them, swords flashing in the sunlight. The others swarmed behind them, arrows and lances and axes flying as Erk darted between them, fire blazing from his fingers. Serra hung back with Hiari, silent for once, her face pinched in unhappy disgust at the sight of battle.

Blood flew when Sain was struck by the axe of the leader, who was indeed a skillful opponent. He maneuvered his horse out of the way as the others finished his work, Erk's fireball hitting him last and causing him to scream in burning agony. Literally. The charred husk fell forward, and Hiari hurried forward as soon as she was sure he was dead. Serra hustled over to attend to Sain's wounded side, and Hiari barked out orders to move away and tend to their injuries in the forests beyond the current battle site.

"Well done Hiari," Lyn murmured, cleaning her blade on the thick luscious grass beneath their feet. "That should do it."

Without looking up, Serra called from her place next to Sain (who was milking his wound and her healing for all it was worth), "What a surprise. You're very strong Lyn."

Lyn approached them, having sheathed the Mani Katti, "Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing magic never ceases to amaze me."

"Only those in the service of good can wield them," Serra bragged lightly, pulling her staff away from Sain's wound. She stood, stretched, and then went over to Florina, helping to heal a nasty looking bruise she had taken from one of the brutes who smashed her with the flat side of his axe.

"You've helped us immensely," Lyn murmured a few moments later. "Thank you."

"Take care Lyn, Hiari," Serra murmured politely.

"It's time to go guys," Hiari called. "Is everyone ready?"

"Almost!" Sain called, heading to speak with Serra.

Hiari shook her head, but did not deny she would like a few more minutes. "I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt us . . ." She did, however keep a close eye on the three talking to each other. She shouldn't have bothered, though, as Sain's voice carried to them as he approached them.

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?" The green-armored cavalier spoke smoothly, stepping up to bow gallantly to the pink haired cleric. "What an absolutely . . . delectable . . . creature!"

Serra's attention had been captured. "Oh my!" She blushed and simpered, "Good sir knight, aren't you one of Lyn's companions?" She had healed him of course, but he could perhaps be part of the patrols Lycia ran along its borders to protect its citizens from bandits.

"Please, my lady, call me Sain," the knight bowed and took the cleric's hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"Oh . . ." Serra giggled in delight, "I am Serra. I serve House Ostia."

"Serra," he tasted the name on her tongue, flashing her a charming smile. "What a beautiful, lyrical name. I am in the service of Castle Caelin."

"Oh!" Understanding and calculation flashed in Serra's blue eyes. "So Lyn is a member of the marquess's family?"

"She is the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess," Sain confirmed, his attention distracted when Kent called for him to get ready to leave the place they were resting.

"Hmm . . ." Serra retracted her hand from his, brushing stray bangs out of her eyes as she contemplated this. "Such an important person . . ."

The mage, who had been silent until now, spoke up in a disapproving voice, "Serra, what deviousness are you contemplating now?"

Serra let loose another girlish giggle, one that made Erk's scowl darken. "Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!"

Erk groaned, "You can't be serious . . ."

"Oh, Sain!" Serra called sweetly, sugar overflowing in her tone. "Do you think we could join Lady Lyndis' company?" She batted her eyes, a coy smile on her lips. "She seems like a nice person and I would _ever_ so like to help her."

"Of course! We couldn't be happier!" Sain grinned, happy that he would have such a lovely woman to gaze upon during their travels. "Why, we were just saying we needed more fighting power!"

"Are you being hunted?" Serra appeared concerned.

"Yes, it's an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere!" Sain cried, placing a hand to his head dramatically.

"Oh my! In that case, my healing staves and Erk's magic will come in handy!" Serra murmured, placing a pleading hand over his arm.

"But . . . it sounds very dangerous . . ." Erk said, his face twisted into a dark scowl.

"Your staff and magic will be very handy," Sain agreed seriously. He picked up her hand, kissed it once more, and then bowed over it. "I shall speak to Ladies Lyn and Hiari on your behalf!"

"You needn't bother Sain," Hiari sighed from behind him. "I could hear you all the way across the field."

"Then we can come with you?" Serra pleaded with large eyes.

Hiari gave her a blank stare before she sighed and locked eyes with Erk. "It will be very dangerous."

"I know," he sighed.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course he is!" Serra exclaimed. "Please Lady Tactician?"

Hiari rubbed her temples and mimicked Erk's sigh. "Very well."

Serra cheered and nudged Erk. "Such an important person in our debt! Our good deeds will earn gratitude beyond recognition!"

"I think I'm going to be ill," Erk muttered, looking at Hiari in a desperate plea to change her mind. His only answer was a sympathetic smile as Hiari called for everyone to be ready to head into Araphen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright folks you know the drill! Read and review!<strong>


End file.
